


Remus

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-07
Updated: 2006-02-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: One side of a conversation between Remus and Sirius.





	Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: I am not going to spell it out for you, hopefully you can manage to figure it out on your own.  


* * *

I just wanted you to smile.  


I know you were dripping wet, I know you were cold.  


I understood about the mud in your shoe… ok, shoes.  


I get it that Quidditch practice was horrible, and that the bruise on your right arm is from that bludger that got loose and took a dislike to you.  


Right and I also know how July Myre spilt ink over your History of Magic essay because she was leaning over in an attempt to show off her boobs.  


Well, no, I’m not counting the boobs as a bad thing per se...  


Exactly, Time and place.  


And ok, you got detention because James was laughing in class and you were blamed.  


Yeah, cleaning the dungeon will be a bitch with no magic… Wait, he’s giving you a what? Toothbrush? Well, at least you don’t have to use your hands.  


No need to swear.  


Look, I understand all that, but I honestly just wanted you to smile! It seemed funnier at the time, honest.  


…Ok, so maybe having Wormtail jump out at you naked wasn’t the greatest idea I’ve ever had.  


Well I didn’t have to bribe him anything actually, he was very keen.  


Yeah, I guess it is rather sick… You don’t think…  


Well, it’s not as rare occurrence as you would think Sirius, I mean, looking at it objectively; you attract lots of girls and I guess that makes it just as logical that you would attract guys.  


Did you just ask if I am attracted to you?  


No… Course not…  


Of course I’m sure!  


Why is it very important that I am sure?  


Oh. I see.  Is that why you didn’t like July Myre’s boobs?  


No, I don’t suppose it is anything to do with the point.  



End file.
